This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Oxygen deprivation and oxidative stress are related to numerous clinical conditions. In this project, we use Drosophila model to investigate mechanisms underlying hypoxia or hyperoxia tolerance. The central aim of this project is to identify genes and pathways that confer hypoxia or hyperoxia tolerance in Drosophila. Our long-term goal is to evoke such mechanisms in mammals to protect sensitive mammalian cells from hypoxic or hyperoxic injury.